The present invention relates generally to a modular tile and modular tile system. More specifically, it relates to a modular tile and modular tile system installed on an existing floor.
Work environments are becoming increasingly sophisticated due to an increasing need for utilities necessary to service the environment including power, data and communications networks. Often, these environments must distribute power to tools such as computers, printers and the like. In addition, many environments must distribute data and communications cabling to support interoffice electronic mail, world-wide internet connectivity, and in-house intranet connectivity. An important consequence of this increased sophistication in work environments is the increased need for distributing and managing cabling in an efficient, safe and aesthetically appealing manner.
Another demand often placed on modern work environments is the need to be easily configured and reconfigured to keep in stride with the fluctuating demands and influences in the work place.
One solution to providing increased volumes of power and data cabling throughout an office environment is to create a raised floor, namely a floor built a distance above the existing floor to thereby provide a space for cabling between the two. Some raised floors are architectural, i.e. are installed when the building is built, and include a series of relatively large panels, some of which can be lifted to gain access to the space. Other raised floor systems are installed later and comprise a gridwork of supports and panels or tiles which are installed over this gridwork. An example of such a pieced-together system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,499 to Kobayashi et al.
Typically, both types of raised floors, namely the architectural and the pieced-together, are installed by skilled tradespersons having special tools, equipment and training. Naturally, providing adequate support and proper leveling are important concerns. As a consequence, the installation and/or reconfiguration of the conventional raised floor is often costly. Moreover, work environment elements can not be easily configured and reconfigured with the typical raised floor.
Also, because raised floors are most often installed in a wall-to-wall configuration, a facilities planner must commit to equipping the entire work space with a raised floor, rather than equipping only that portion with the requirements justifying a raised floor. This fact reduces the utility and adaptability of raised floors to certain work environments, especially those that have a need to equip some work stations one way for some of its workers and some another way for others of its workers. In particular, it would be desirable in some work environments to create platforms of a raised floor to meet the needs within that part of the work environment.
The conventional raised floor often lacks specific cabling management capabilities. For example, in some systems, the cabling is not isolated from one another nor managed separately within the floor. This can create interference and noise problems between power, communication, and data cabling.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to a modular tile and modular tile system.
A modular tile and modular tile system is disclosed. The modular tile includes a base structure having a generally horizontal portion. Floor support members are positioned on a bottom surface of the generally horizontal portion. Upper column members extends above the horizontal portion of the modular tile. A cover is supported by the upper column members a distance above the horizontal portion thereby creating a chamber between the horizontal portion and the cover. The chamber is adapted to receive cabling therein.
The preferred present invention is modular in that it is configurable and can be quickly connected and re-connected.
The modular tile platform environment can provide related economic benefits. For example, in certain types of lease situations, the modular tiles can provide a tenant improvement and therefore specific leasehold advantages. The tiles can also be quickly reconfigured for a new tenant. Moreover, such a tile scheme is usually easily transported by the tenant for rapid deployment in the next installation. With its on-site capacity and ability to support the frequent transitions associated with temporary or visiting work environments, the modular environment can enhance the benefits of rental and lease opportunities.